


Freeze Thaw Resistance

by SunbunSky



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunbunSky/pseuds/SunbunSky
Summary: Snowfall, dog boots, and all that jazz.





	Freeze Thaw Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy snow season northern hemisphere folks 
> 
> It is currently raining where I am

“Stop wiggling around so much, you’re going to get hurt.”

His scolding does nothing to stop Wingal’s frantic energy, whining pitifully while staring outside through the windows by the front door. Already, the ground is layered by a thick coating of white, so much that one could barely make out where the roads began and where they ended if not for the short walls jutting out of the ground. Other houses are likewise covered, standing like cakes frosted over with icing and powdered sugar and little trees and snowmen as decoration.

Someone shouts outside – probably Morikawa, going by the tone – and a yip answers back before a dull _thud_ sounds into the air. Wingal starts pawing at the floor, claws digging into the wood next to old dents and scratch marks. In response, he clicks his tongue and runs his hand through his lycanroc’s mane, scratching at the fur just beneath the pointed rocks.

“I know, you want to play with your other friends, right?” he asks, combing his fingers through the rough tangles. “But you can’t without putting this on first, otherwise you’ll get sick. And if you get sick, you can’t play at all anymore and have to wait to get better.”

Wingal huffs, arching his neck slightly to the feeling of Aichi’s hands on his fur. His ears remain perked up and facing the door, but his paws return to the floor without complaint, instead choosing to stare at the heavy cloth in his other hand.

Aichi smiles at him, giving one final scratch before removing his hand. “Good boy,” he coos, finding the hole for the head of the jacket and slipping it over Wingal’s snout and ears. The material gets caught on some of the rocks in his mane before sliding over and letting the sharp points stick out from carefully cut holes in the fabric. He takes his time working his limbs through the appropriate openings as more chaos seems to erupt outside, howls and squawks and chirps ringing through the door.

When he finally finishes putting the coat over his front legs and clipping it together under his stomach, Wingal nudges him up on his knees and licks a long stripe up his cheek with a rough tongue. His giggling only seems to encourage him to lather more affection onto his face, licking all over until his skin stings from the pressure.

“Okay, okay!” He says between laughter and slobber over his mouth. “Yes, we – mmph, I love you too – we’re almost done!” Wingal barks happily, and Aichi squishes the other’s cheeks between his hands to press their heads together nose-to-nose. “One more thing, and then you can go outside with everyone else, okay?”

Wingal licks his chin once before stepping back, ears flicking and tail sweeping back and forth. Aichi gives his cheeks an affectionate pinch before reaching over to grab the small weather boots and taking one forepaw on his knees to slip it over.

He’s working his way through the third boot when the flap on the door rustles open and a yowl accompanies Wingal’s sudden shift in attention to something behind him. A shinx darts between Wingal’s legs, mewing and occasionally letting out small bursts of static against his fur. Aichi just manages to slip the fourth boot on before the front door opens and the two Pokémon dash outside, yipping and chasing each other in the snow.

He settles back down onto the floor with a sigh, and a head peeks in from outside where the chaotic energy can now clearly be heard.

“Need a hand?”

Aichi shakes his head slowly, bringing himself up to face a somewhat disgruntled-looking Kai, cheeks flushed red and clumps of snow sitting in his hair and on his shoulders. And, the more he looks, the more snow he seems to find clinging to random places. He can’t help but let out a small chuckle at the sight. “What happened?”

Kai’s frown seems to deepen, and his nose twitches. “I got pushed.”

“Hmm,” Aichi hums, shivering slightly as the cold air rushes into the comfortable warmth of his house. Kai quickly brushes off any lingering snow and enters the room to close the door, and Aichi makes his way over to the chair where he left his coat and gloves. “By who?”

Kai huffs as Aichi slips on his extra clothes. “Who do you think?”

“Kamui-kun?”

“What? No.” Kai grimaces at Aichi’s small grin. “He’s too tiny for that.”

“He’s quite strong, though. And he did want to get back at you for your last battle together.”

“You’re not wrong, but I think he’s the type to even the score through battles than through other means.” Kai sighs. “No, it was Miwa.”

“Ah,” Aichi says, walking to the door to put on his boots. “That makes sense.”

Kai makes a small noise of acknowledgement before frowning and reaching over to grab his wrist as he reaches for the doorknob. “Wait.”

“Wh – Kai-kun?”

“You forgot – hold on.” He reaches for something behind him on the counter and brings his arms over his head. It’s only as something warm and fuzzy wraps around his neck that he realizes Kai is putting his scarf on for him, and it’s only a second later that Kai brings his arms down back to his sides and looks away to feign nonchalance.

Or, not feigning indifference per se – just reacting in his own way to awkwardness. Feeling a little too close in ways they both still weren’t entirely used to yet and backing off to relieve the tight feeling settling in their chests.

“Thanks.” Aichi smiles underneath the scarf and interlaces their gloved fingers together, opening the door and pulling Kai along behind him. He feels his dragged companion stumble for a second before righting his balance successfully. “Let’s go get revenge.”

“Revenge?”

“On Miwa-kun, for pushing you.”

A verbal response isn’t immediately forthcoming, but Aichi feels the gentle squeeze against his hand and the eyes gazing into his head – and squeezes back.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I wanted Aichi to have a lycanroc and be dressed in matching boots and coats because lycanrocs are from alola where it is warm and sunny but then I realized I didn't describe their outfits at all so uh whoops
> 
> Somehow this was written in less than 12 hours I'm running on pure self-indulgence now
> 
> (Also I barely edited this so uh sorry for mistakes)


End file.
